warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arei
A small, but a warlike craftworld, by common opinion is considered very gloomy and harsh in comparison with other Eldar craftworlds. They are in constant combat readiness and participate in small military conflicts throughout the galaxy, the craftworld is not accustomed to standing in one place and constantly travels the galaxy. They appreciate the honour and dignity above all and are ready to come to the rescue the allies with ease if they consider it worthy of the warrior's honour. History Before the Fall Eldar who entered the Craftworld Arei despised their "fallen" brothers, they placed the remains of their lost culture and saved many of their race. Basically on Arei came followers of the goddess Lileath therefore in the craftworld there was not a strong split of society and after the Fall Arei easily rallied. Even before the beginning of the Fall craftworld Arei has long been in the way and watched from the side, in the inevitable death of his race. After the Fall Those who saw the death of their race, Arei for a long time drifted outside the galaxy trying as far as possible to stay away from the Eye of Terror. Many Eldar of Arei believed they were alone in the universe and only after almost two millennia with Arei contacted the Craftworld Alaitoc. Internal organization The craftworld Arei is solely ruled by a titled Ruler, he is also the leader of the ruling family (at the moment it's Great House Siel). Also, exists Governing Council - a group of the Eldar Great Houses of Arei, whose history goes back to the time before the Fall. They discuss the decrees with the Ruler and can influence his decisions, protest against the decrees and to be active in the political life of the crfatworld. The Ruler cannot approve the decree until he is agreed with at least one-half of the members of the Council, as well as members of the Council cannot independently approve the decree, without the consent of the Ruler. Great Houses of Arei *''Siel'' - Arei royal family. *''Aizilar'' - An ancient and respected house, but today rather small and poor. *''Ulzaran'' - House of powerful psykers. Has family ties with the house Ulthanesh. *''Mittlandyr'' - The biggest and wiset of all Houses. *''Oracil'' - The richest Great House. *''Teliashan'' *''Faal-Dasir'' *''Haliashan'' - House of excellent warriors. *''Istraesir'' List of Arei Rulers *''Dallanzyr Thainir'' - the first Ruler in Arei history *''Yaisenir Thainir'' *''Galadian Haliashan'' - the first Ruler of Arei of the house Haliashan, usurper of the throne. *''Lenmear Siel'' - the first Ruler of Arei of the house Siel *''Illinsia Siel'' *''Karanmir Siel'' *''Ellaolinda Siel'' *''Arandyr Mittlandyr'' – temporary regent of Arei *''Nimaitin Siel'' *''Andanar Siel'' *''Lirialhel Siel'' – current Ruler of Arei Сulture In comparison with other Eldar craftworlds, Arei Eldar is considered very chaste, they are also considered gloomy, harsh and rational. The style of architecture and clothes on Arei is dominated by cold and neutral colours (for example, white, grey, blue and black), and the style itself implies elegance, but modesty. Especially popular in the Arei is Military and Magical Paths. Before the Fall on Arei revered the Eldar goddess Lileath, here for her built a lot of temples and statues and she is still revered in legends and traditional holidays. The Last Word The Last Word is the weapon of total annihilation remaining on the craftworld since the days of the Aeldari Empire. The shape resembles an enlarged Spirit Stone of purple hue with the rune of Ultimate Annihilation drawn on it. The size of the Eldar head, it weighs just over 3 kg. The Last Word is sent to the star after which the star during the half cycle goes out this leads to the destruction of an entire star system. Without a star, the planets will no longer rotate in their orbits and the atmosphere on them will disappear. All uses of The Last Word *By having destroyed the Imperial Propestus System of Formund Sector in 111.M35. Imperial World Propestus-Prime and Craftworld Arei waged a large-scale war. Arei did not see any other way to resolve the war and applied The Last Word. On that day, about 20,000,000,000 humans died on the Imperial world Propestus-Prime. *By having destroyed the Galmian System of Attila Sector in 609.M38. The system was captured by the forces of Chaos. And Arei took the decision to destroy the entire corrupted star system with 3,000,000 humans and daemons on Galmiana. Arei Space Fleet The Arei space fleet is one of the types of craftworld military power, the main purpose of which is to solve operational and strategic combat missions in outer space and also transport infantry. The Supreme Autarch simultaneously commands the entire space fleet. In the operational plan, the Arei space fleet is divided into six fleets, each of which has its own duties. *'Azure Dragons' – the main battle space fleet of Arei. *'Moon Crows' – the second battle space fleet of Arei. *'Avengers of Dallandir' – the third battle space fleet of Arei. *'Arei Sky Pathfinders' – reconnaissance space fleet. *'Twilight Arrows' – the second reconnaissance space fleet. *'Arei Black Stars' – directly always protect the craftworld. Vassals Exodite worlds *'Eliathes' - A small planet abundantly covered with jungle forests, marshes and deserts. *'Maitra'an' - Most of the planet is the oceans, and the Exodites lives on small islands with a diverse climate *'Zeitraszor' - Almost the whole planet is semi-desert and steppe, Exodites are settled in the mountains. Notable Events *'The Voyage Begins (M31)' - Arei is one of the first craftworlds to escape the failing and corrupt Aeldari Empire. *'Propestus War (110 – 111.M35)' *'The War of Thousand Tears (204.М37)' - Dishonest Eldar from the craftworld Rien-den kidnaps Arei princess Irinael Siel. This leads to a war between two craftworlds. After several months of fighting in space and on the planet Kelandior princess Irinael dies from the grief of war in her prison on Rien-den. Rien-den declares his defeat and runs away but it conveys Spirit Stone of a princess on Arei. From this time between the two craftworlds, there is an endless enmity. *'Destruction of the Galmian System (609.M38)' *'Siege of Calimdan (893.М40 – 897.М40)' - The Arei army led by Autarch Ealladrian attacked the Hive World Calimdan that was captured by Chaos. Farseers of Arei reported that on the Calimdan is kept a relic of the Aeldari Empire is an old map of the Webway. On the existence of which mon-keigh did not guess, but falling into the hands of Chaos, it would have put many Eldar under attack. The relic was in the Red Palace - it's an ancient imperial fortress captured by the forces of Chaos. Soon after the war began, the fleet of the Space Marine Chapter Lunar Guard arrived in the system and they enter into a military alliance with Eldar army. The end of the war in Calimdan was the siege of the Red Palace, after which the Arei successfully returns a map of the Webway and leaves the imperial system. *'The Siege of Alaitoc (Unknown.M41)' - Arei space fleet Azure Dragons was part of the Eldar armada who came to the aid of besieged Alaitoc. Notable Arei Eldar *'Ruler Lirialhel' of the house Siel – current Arei Ruler *'Supreme Autarch Ealladrian' of the house Mittlandyr – craftworld army leader *'Autarch Keldar', the Silver Eyes *'Autarch Kayloent' of the house Haliashan *'Autarch Aliaset' of the house Faal-Dasir *'Supreme Warlock Houdrand' of the house Ulzaran *'Supreme Farseer Tarandyr' *'Farseer Meanihel' of the house Aizilar *'Warlock Gialmash' of the house Oracil *'Avelerion' of the house Oracil – the leader of the House *'Lendrana' of the house Mittlandyr – the leader of the House *'Leatriss' of the house Mittlandyr ' ''– heiress of the House *Warp Spider '''Exarch Shokhan form the Shrine of Rapid Creek *Howling Banshee Exarch Niartelin from the Shrine of Faithful Blade *'Morvaen' – famous writer and scholar *'Tai Arovik' – eminent geographer, a space explorer and discoverer *'Keoleth' of the house Faal-Dasir – diplomat and ambassador of Arei *'Leinia' – outstanding Bonesinger *'Rogue Arahain' of the house Haliashan, the Bladedancer of Khaine's – the legendary rogue-warrior, the son of '''Autarch Arachorn' *'Ranger Ranadyr ' *'Farseer Niraya''' of the house Teliashan – twin sister of '''Niray', now dead'' *'Farsser Niray' of the house Teliashan – twin brother of '''Niraya', now dead'' *'Autarch Bel'Torian' – now dead *'Autarch Arachorn' of the house Haliashan – now Wraithlord Quotes By the Craftworld Arei About the Craftworld Arei Feel free to add your own Category:Craftworlds Category:Eldar